


Phone Call

by somethingscarlet13



Category: Good Omens
Genre: Aziraphale is really good at dirty talk, Dirty Talk, M/M, Phone Sex
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-06-01
Updated: 2016-06-01
Packaged: 2018-07-11 08:07:55
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,335
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7040203
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/somethingscarlet13/pseuds/somethingscarlet13
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>In which Aziraphale is good at dirty talk and he and Crowley have phone sex</p>
            </blockquote>





	Phone Call

"I miss you."

Crowley smiled and moved on to water the next plant. 

"I miss you too, angel. Remind me again why you're not here with me and instead in Germany for....whatever it is?"

"It's some kind of new recruit thing. We all need to be here to--"

"Welcome them. I know. But, angel?"

"Yes, dear?"

"How exactly does the whole new recruit thing work? You don't just pluck some human off the streets, do you?"

"No. No, nothing like that. To be honest, I'm not quite sure how it works. I just have to show up to welcome them, nothing more."

"Hmmn. I see. No, actually, I don't. Why do you need to welcome them? Why can't oh, I don't know, any other angel do it?"

"Because," Aziraphale began, but Crowley wasn't finished.

"It was quite rude for them to just barge in and rip you from my arms, you know."

Aziraphale laughed. "Oh Crowley, don't be so dramatic. They didn't rip me away from you, I got a phone call."

"Yes, a phone call. A phone call that just had to be as soon as we were finished with.....you know. Finished."

"Yes, it was at a very inconvenient time."

There was silence on the other end of the line and then Crowley spoke. "I didn't know you....had it in you. To talk like that." 

"Oh? And why not?"

"You're an angel! Angels aren't supposed to....."

"Call their lovers dirty sluts?"

Crowley stumbled over air. "Aziraphale....."

"Their bitch?"

All of Crowley's blood was quickly rushing somewhere else. He swallowed thickly. "Aziraphale please......"

"Their disgusting-"

"Aziraphale...."

"Little-"

Crowley let out a muffled moan from between closed lips. 

"Whore?"

Crowley let out a cry, and then slapped his hand over his mouth.

"You really like that, don't you?"

"Yes! Yes of corse I do!"

"Why?"

"Because.....because you're an angel and an angel talking like that is-"

"Beautiful," Aziraphale finished. "Almost as beautiful as you, underneath me, barley coherent as I fucked you so hard you would do anything to make me keep going."

The only thing coming from Crowley's end of the line was labored breathing. "You're doing this on purpose. You....you...."

"Come on Crowley. Say it. Call me the dirtiest things you can think of."

"Aziraphale...." Crowley could barley think. 

"You can't do it can you? You can't even tell me off you filthy-"

Crowley moaned.

"Fucking."

There was a thunk as Crowley dropped the spritzer bottle he had been using to water his plants.

"Demon."

Crowley rushed to the nearest room with a lock on the door, a closet, and locked himself inside. "Aziraphale....keep going."

"Is my filthy demon hard?" Aziraphale was teasing him, Crowly could hear it in his voice as plain as day.

He whimpered. "Yes." Oh he sounded pathetic. Way too needy. But any once of caring about it flew out the window when Aziraphale's voice came flowing back over the phone.

"You filthy fucking piece of shit. Are all demons this desperate or is it just you, Anthony?"

Crowley loved that. Aziraphale using his first name made him feel like he was in trouble and if he was in trouble, he had to be punished.

"It's just m-me," he breathed. 

"Just my luck that I get the slut demon." Aziraphale's voice was oozing with honey and Crowley plunged his hand down his pants, unable to take it anymore. He needed to get off. 

"Oh Crowley," Aziraphale's voice was like silk. "Are you touching yourself yet?"

The angel knew him too well. "Y-yes," he gasped. 

"You fucking cunt. You slut. You keep jerking off and I'll talk to you, ok? I'll tell you exactly what I'm going to do to you when I get back."

Crowley didn't have the energy to argue. Aziraphale's plan sounded fantastic, so why argue. He began to jack off, slowly at first, but faster as Aziraphale's fantasies grew.

"First, I'll take you as soon as I come through the door. I'll pin you against the wall and fuck you. I'll fuck you, Crowley, so hard that all your fellow demons down in hell will think the worst. But I won't let you finish. I'll leave you there, wet and wanting, and then maybe I'll go read a book.

Crowley was dieing. "You....you can't do that," he just barley managed to pant. 

"I can't? And tell me Crowley, what are you going to do about it?"

Oh the things that came to mind. There were so many that simply the thought alone was enough to send Crowley over the edge. But there was one, one that he had always wanted to do to the angel, one that sometimes kept him up at night.

"I'll fuck you senseless in the Bentley."

He heard Aziraphale's breath hitch. "What?"

"You heard me, angel. I'll fuck. You senseless. In my car."

"Shit....Crowley....."

Crowley had the upper hand now, finally, and he was going to abuse the hell out of it.

"I'll top, angel, because you always top and it is, after all, my car."

Aziraphale was finally showing a reaction and Crowley could hear his labored breathing that hitched ever once in a while. He was getting himself off. Perfect.

"And then?" 

It was too good, hearing his Angel this needy. The tables had turned and now Crowley was the one in control. 

"I'll tease you for a bit, angel. I'll tease you long enough for you to need it, beg for it."

"Yes. Yes yes yes."

Shit Crowley loved him. He continued. "And then I'll move slowly. It'll feel like an eternity before you're undressed. And when you finally are, I won't go easy on you."

Describing this, his greatest fantasy, over the phone to Aziraphale felt so good. It was torture to merely describe it. He wanted it so bad he wanted his Angel so bad.....

"Fuck, Aziraphale, please....come home soon." Crowley's whole body was shaking and his legs felt like jelly. He was grinding against the dark closet wall, panting into the phone, and Aziraphale's moans coming through from the the other end helped with nothing. 

"Crowley, dear, love, I promise you I'll be home as soon as this is over. The very second. But please....don't stop now."

Right. Right, he was telling the angel about his fantasy. 

"I'll fuck you so hard you won't see straight."

"Oh Crowley that sounds amazing."

"You'll be limping for days."

"Fuck....fuck......I hope I'm bedridden."

"You-you're playing along?"

"Playing? My dear, sweet Crowley this better happen or I'll never forgive you."

"Come home," Crowley wailed. He was so hot and it was almost as if Aziraphale was there with him, the angels voice heavy in his ear.

"I will. I will I will I will. Please, keep going. Please."

It was getting harder and harder for Crowley to think straight, but he had to finish. The sound of Aziraphale climaxing was going to be so satisfyingly sweet. 

"You'll scream. I wonder what that sounds like, an angels scream of pleasure."

Aziraphale tried to speak but failed. He tried to tell Crowley that he'd scream so loud all of heaven would hear him, but he couldn't form words and his eyesight was growing narrow.

"You'll loose your voice. I'll make sure you loose your voice. I'll.....you'll have claw marks......." 

The highlights of Crowley's fantasy was all he could manage to slur out before he finally finished all over the closet wall. He could tell Aziraphale had finished too because his breathing was slowly growing more even.

"Aziraphale?"

"Yes?" 

"How long are you away? I don't think I ever asked."

"I'll be back in two nights, my dear," the angel replied. 

"I'll be counting the hours."

"As will I."

Crowley smiled despite the fact that he knew Aziraphale couldn't see him.

"I miss you," came Aziraphale's voice through the phone. 

"I miss you too, angel."

"I love you." 

Crowley's smile could have it up the world. "I love you too, Aziraphale." 


End file.
